Starfire (Teen Titans Go!)
This is another verison of Starfire from Teen Titans, From Teen Titans GO. She was once the orginial and she was turned into the Go Verison by The Joker so the TTG can work for him and ruin The Teen Titans name. She is introduced when Joker and Fang try to capture Bender and they give the location to them when they escape. They also join Joker, Thawne, Fang and Darkwarrior Duck in attacking the Waverider and trying to kill the heroes. Joker has her fight Bender, Marceline and Mick Rory, unlike her team she is hesistant to do and doesn't which gets Joker angry with her for just standing there and not helping even being called a dope for her troubles. She joins Joker's group and works to fight the heroes, spefically herself who unlike the others actually does give a decent fight to Starfire though she does get defeated like her team Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by suprise which angers Mick espically. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. Mick makes his leave and finds Uka Uka, Terrance Lewis and Cyborg and Uka Uka notices that he's not without his friends and points that it's not worth his time and has Terrance and Cyborg attack Mick. Seeing the radar in Terrance Lewis's hands, he attacks Cyborg and they lock fists until Cyborg tries to use his cannon on Mick, who is knocked back but Mick set adjusts his fire power to overcome the next shot and sends Cyborgs down with Terrance Lewis taking out a cold gun and trys to freeze Mick. Mick wonders where he got the gun from, and Lewis points out he copied the cold gun to use against Mick. Mick throws a beer bottle and sets it on fire which makes a fire circle around Cyborg and Terrance Lewis and makes off with the radar. Before he can get too far The Teen Titans show up and try to force Mick to give up the radar for his friends. Mick has an other idea and offers them a beer, Robin refuses since he's the perfect hero to him, But The others blow him off and take a drink of beer and this is when Mick challenges Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire to drink under him the table which they do. Robin tells them to focus as They need to listen to the Joker and he will be very mad at them. They ignore them and Rip wakes up from being unconsciousness and has Sara and Ray disarm Robin Starfire continunes to fight for Joker until she is defeated by Starfire herself and after a little talk. Starfire turns on the other Titans realzing Joker was the bad guy and teams up with Bender and his friends to defeat her users. However she wants nothing with her TTG look so she is updated into a more flashy look to distinct herself from who she used to be being ashamed with who she was. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hynden Walch Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Villains Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kouko Tsukimoto Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Members of the B Team Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most